


A Walk in the Park

by ComDupont



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Dismemberment, Gen, Shattered Glass Ratchet is a mess, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComDupont/pseuds/ComDupont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet takes a relaxing stroll through a battlefield</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

Ratchet wandered aimlessly through the foreign planet, whistling softly to himself as he went. IT was, in his opinion, quite a lovely day. No clouds to block the warmth given off by the nearby star or block the view of the sky’s lovely natural blue. And to top it off, the sounds of blaster fire and choked screams echoing around him as a battle raged on added a nice ambience to his little walk. However, it also reminded him that this was not just a pleasure walk. He had business to attend to during the battle, though really in his line of work business and pleasure were one and the same. 

The bright blue crosses on his shoulders insured the goody goody decepticons would leave him in peace as long as he was not engaged in battle. In fact, it was much more likely for someone from his own side would attempt to take him out. Again. Though he could not for the life of him figure out why they would want to. Who else would give them the upgrades they so desperately needed?

Shaking himself from his revelry, Ratchet resumed his task of scanning the area for any dead or injured decepticons, stepping over the bleeding body of a pleading Autobot in the process. He wasn’t quite sure why, but Prime had forbidden him from attending to any Autobots while on the field and he knew better than to disobey. A faint frown crossed his face as no Decepticons crossed his path, it seemed like ever since he began taking his little walks they had grown much more efficient at removing the casualties from battle. 

But Ratchet was known for his optimism and remain undeterred and his patience was ultimately rewarded when he caught the faint sound of whispering from behind an outcropping. A smile alit his face as he saw first the familiar red Decepticon symbol and then the large hole in his torso. It was leaking an alarming amount of energon that the injured Con was ineffectively attempting to staunch with his hands. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching, sighing in relief.

“Oh thank- oh no. Oh no no.” The relief quickly turned to terror as he saw the Autobot ‘medic’ approach. Ratchet’s placating grinned slipped off his face for a brief second at the response. Why did they always react like this? Taking in the look of wide-eyed terror on the dying Cons face he decided that it must be that Decepticons simply have opposite meanings for facial expressions, it would certainly explain a lot.

“Now, now” he began, crouching down next to the Decepticon his grin back to its full glory. “I’m deeply sorry to say I don’t have anything to upgrade you with.” Decepticons were always so plain, it made his poor Ember ache to look at them. “However, I’m so very excited to say you can help the cause through your valuable donations” He said, chuckling deeply at his words.

Ratchet took in the increasingly frantic babbling and ignored it, interpreting it as a sign of encouragement. The medic instead focused his attention on the beautiful feet in front of him. Well shaped, a lovely color and just the right size for him to test his newest idea for rocket feet one. 

With practiced precision he removed them and added them to his pile of supplies. The screaming was getting louder and louder so he simply started to hum to match it. He gave the decepticon a quick once over, disappointed to see the rest of him was quite ordinary before pausing at the shoulder. It was nothing spectacular but Drift had been complaining of shoulder pains recently and this would do for a temporary replacement. To be on the safe side he cut off the entire arm and added it to the pile.

He stood up, sparing one last glance at the whimpering form under him and shook his head sadly. If only there were more this poor creature could contribute. “It may hurt now, but you may rest easy tonight knowing your sacrifice made others very happy” he said consolingly, before turning around and walking away. 

If he noticed the whimpers had stopped he showed no sign of it as he strolled away, a hearty spring in his step from a job well done. Perhaps now he could spend the rest of the battle just enjoying the scenery.


End file.
